The prior art proposes numerous devices for identifying the end of a predetermined time period. These devices of the prior art generally include mechanical and/or electronic components that can measure a fixed or user selectable time period and generate a visual and/or audible signal at the end thereof. Furthermore, some timer devices of the prior art may generate such signal at the end of each of a series of fixed or user selected time periods.
Typical examples of prior art devices that can be used to identify the end of one or more than one predetermined time period are solar clocks, sand clocks, mechanical or electronic watches, alarm clocks, sport chronometers and kitchen timers.
While these prior art timer devices can generally fulfill the main objective of identifying the end of one or a series of predetermined time periods, the visual and/or audible signal they generate may not be desired during certain types of timed activities. For examples, it may be not desirable to disturb a user with one or more visual and/or audible signals during a meditation or yoga session during which a total state of calmness and relaxation is often the primary objective. There are other activities wherein the identification of time lapses is sometimes required but where a visual and/or audible signal may not be a practical means to signal a user that a preset time period has elapsed. For example, a user may be floating half immersed in total darkness in an isolation tub filled with highly saturated salt water, or a user may be participating in a complex choreography during which his or her visual and hearing senses are already over solicited for other purposes.
Against this background, there exists a need for a new and improved timer.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide such a timer.